This invention relates generally to packaging, and more particularly to improvements in packages or bags having unusual advantages as to use and disposal.
There is need for packaging that is easily and readily fabricated, useful, bendable in one preferred direction, and disposable in accordance with environmental standards. In particular, there is need for bags as disclosed herein having the unusual advantages in construction, functions, use and results, as will be seen.